The Volturi's Bell
by Mistress-Volturi-09
Summary: It has been months since Edward left her and she isn't Bella Swan anymore. She's confident and ready for revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Blood drips from her mouth, she drops the boy onto the dirty ground of a back alley. The sky above is cloudless but dark, no stars shine for her. The night is muggy and the wind is slight, but her long mahogany hair still quivers as she glides deeper into the darkness; licking the remaining droplets of blood from the corners of her full pale lips. Her short white sundress is torn and bloodied but she doesn't pay it any mind as she continues to glide down the alley. The body of a middle aged male drops out of a second story window with a muted thud and she merely steps over it and stops at the spot below the window; bright red eyes watch her from above and she looks up.

She smiles a half smile; crimson red slightly coating her ultra white teeth. Her companion rests their slender elbows on the window sill and smiles down with dark red lips; showing no teeth. Curly but slightly frizzy hair the color of fire cascades around naked shoulders. The two females gaze at each other in the night, not a sound is heard in or near the alley. The mahogany haired woman's half smile turns into a scowl as her red haired companion's lips twitch an inch higher.

The dark haired female addresses the red head with a slight sneer in her voice.

"What did I not do it right?"

The red head chuckles brightly; her crimson eyes dancing. The dark haired girl can't help but smile slightly at her companion's amusement but scowls only seconds later, remembering her cause for ire.

Feeling irked on emotions and high on fresh blood, the dark haired female curls her lips back from her teeth and snarls up at the red head. She begins shaking in an emotional overload and the previously clear sky above begins swirling with dark foreboding clouds. The red heads smile drops and within the blink of a human eye she springs out of the window and has the mahogany haired girl turned around and in a gentle but firm embrace.

"Shh, Bell, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I promise."

The red head whispers soothingly. Bell shakes her head back and forth, her long dark hair swinging with the motion. Her shaking begins to minimize and she finally wraps her pale arms tightly around the red heads middle. A few more deep breaths and Bell is able to speak.

"It isn't your fault, Victoria; I was just embarrassed because I saw my reflection in the glass."

Bell makes a face and hangs her head, her hair becoming curtains and hiding her face from Victoria. Victoria having none of that pulls away from Bell and places her hands on either side of Bell's face, forcing her to looks up. The red head makes a frustrated sound in her throat when the brunette refuses to connect eyes with her.

"Come on Bell, you're only three months old, you're still better than most, but you can't expect perfection. Hell, even I get messy once in a while and you know what an old lady I am."

There is half seriousness and half teasing in Victoria's voice when she addresses this to Bell. It works for Bell giggles the sound of bells and snorts, finally meeting Victoria's eyes with her own.

Victoria drops her hands from Bell's face and grabs her hand, interlacing their fingers. Bell places her free hand on Victoria's right cheek and leans in and up on the tips of her toes to kiss the corner of the red heads mouth. Victoria's eyes close and she moves her head to kiss the brunette fully on the lips.

Bell makes a growly purr sound in her chest and whispers against Victoria's red lips.

"You're pretty hot for being such an old lady."

Victoria growls half playfully and half lustfully and in a flash has Bell backed against a wall in the alley with Bell's legs around her waist. Bell grabs a fistful of red hair and smashes her lips against Victoria's; two cool tongues fighter for dominance, neither giving in.

Eventually both girls detangle themselves from each other and Bell slides down the wall back onto her own two feet. This time Bell grabs Victoria's hand and they both soundlessly walk back towards the mouth of the alley, leaving destruction in their rear.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/-Here is chapter two. WARNING: There is lemons (graphic ones at that) in this story along with threesomes, incest and, the violent loss of someones virginity (not rape though) so this is for 18+ Bella isn't with Edward so please don't leave a review saying something about her 'having' to be with him..this is what fan-fiction is for! If you don't like it, don't read it but please give it a chance. Please R&R!**

* * *

After the two females get back to their secluded cottage and shower, they converge into the lounge and snuggle up on the crème colored love seat together. Bell is leaning her back up against Victoria's chest and Victoria has one arm around Bell's middle and the other is playing with her mate's long dark hair.

Victoria is wearing a light blue baby doll nightie and Bell is wearing a dark purple night gown that is sleeveless. The sun outside is just beginning to rise, casting gold's and oranges across the vast open sky.

"So how do you like New Orleans?"

Victoria asks her mate softly, cooing in her ear. Bell hums, thinking about her answer.

"I like the nightlife, living like one of those vampires from the movies."

A smile graces Bell's lips after she says this, thinking of how ridiculous those movies are. Victoria plants a soft kiss one the brunettes pale cheek with her own smile.

"So…your human birthday is coming up soon."

Bell stops playing her fingers across Victoria's bare leg and frowns.

"You promised that we wouldn't celebrate my human birth after I turned."

By now, Bell is pouting adorably and Victoria just shakes her head and smiles at her mate tenderly.

"Yes, I believe I did promise that but I never promised to not mention it."

Victoria crushes Bell to her chest and begins working her way up Bells' slender legs underneath her nightgown.

"But I promise that you will thoroughly enjoy birthday sex."

Victoria leers into Bell's ear, blowing her cool breath into it and causing Bell to shiver in lust and her bright red eyes to darken. A purr begins to build in Victoria's chest as the smell of Bells' arousal reaches her. Bell parts her legs as Victoria reaches her centre and smirks at Victoria's growl when she finds that Bell is wearing nothing below the nightgown.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty, girl. You know what your smell does to me."

Victoria states haughtily while grazing the shell of Bell's ear with her teeth. Quickly, Bell turns around in Victoria's arms and straddles her right leg; Victoria's own red eyes darken at the feel of Bells hot juices dripping onto her leg. Like an erotic dance both females begin grinding against each other, legs against throbbing cores. Bell detaches her mouth first and begins planting open mouthed kisses on Victoria's neck until she gets to the curve where neck meets shoulder. Once there she begins licking and nipping at the making mark she left on their second time together as both vampires.

Victoria begins whispering Bell's name louder and louder in her natural Irish accent as she begins climaxing. Bell's head is nestled in Victoria's neck; breathing heavy unneeded breaths as she too hits her climax. Like the end of a perfectly orchestrated dance both mates growl and sink their teeth into the others neck.

- - - - - _Time Skip (night)_

"I just got a call from papa he wants us back from our honeymoon in time for the ball next week."

Bell says as she clasps her phone shut and enters the arts and crafts room where Victoria is painting. Victoria turns around to roll her eyes at Bell who looks like she'd blush is she could. Bell pockets her phone in her skinny jeans, still looking down and walks up next to her red-headed wife.

"Anyway, papa wished us a safe trip back and he can't wait to see us."

Bell smiles as she mentions this, absently playing with some dried blue paint on Victoria's scrubs. Victoria plants a light kiss in Bells' soft tresses and inhales her scent.

"You are going to make a wonderful princess."


	3. Chapter 3

They were packing their things up from the private cottage; they had only three days to get back home and ready for the ball. The sky outside was darkening and the wind was blowing strong. Inside the cottage Bell was lightly stomping about complaining about dressing up. If anything had changed since Edward left her –and it had- it sure wasn't her love for shopping and being all girly and sexy; well except for with Victoria.

"Remind me again why I'm allowing papa to do this to me?"

Victoria gives her mate an exasperated look and huffs.

"You know why you are; you make Marcus happier than he's been since he lost Didyme."

Victoria puts up a finger when Bell goes to disagree.

"It is true and deep down you know it is."

Victoria slinks over to Bell and whispers in her ear in a husky voice.

"Wait until you see the dress I picked out online. It'll be a miracle if I stay in it all night."

The red-haired mate wraps her sinuous body around the dark haired mate. Bell's eyes darken and a lustful growl threatens to claw up her throat from deep within her chest. Instead she begins purring and snakes her hands up her mate's stomach to the curve just below her breasts.

"Just wait until you see the dress Jane picked out for me."

Bell says with both a smirk in her voice and on her face. Victoria whines and crushes herself closer to Bell and Bell's hands move up to grope supple breasts. With her thumbs Bell begins rubbing circles around the red-heads nipples over her pink thin cotton shirt. Through the beginnings of pants Victoria closes the conversation.

"You're becoming quite the little sadist yourself, my Bell."

With that, pink cotton is ripped from stony flesh and a plane is missed.

- - - - - _Time Skip (On the plane to Florence, Italy.)_

"Again, why did we not take the private jet that was offered to us by Aro?"

Victoria asks as she holds Bell close to her in the otherwise human filled cabin. Victoria had forgotten to take Bell hunting before heading to the airport so both of their throats were burning, Bell's more than Victoria's. Bell doesn't say anything, not wanting to breath and just shrugs her shoulders.

- - - - - _Time Skip (20 minutes later)_

A human passenger, a tall graying male, gets up and galumphs passed Bell and Victoria just as Bell goes to take a small breath. Victoria tenses and Bell begins snarling under her breath and her mouth rapidly begins flooding with venom. Victoria holds Bell to her tighter whispering to her soothingly at vampire speed. The male pays the duo no mind in his concentration to get to the bathroom. As the door closes Victoria smashes her lips against Bell's in order to stop the on lookers. The curious fellow cabin members turn their heads away at the intimacy of two members of the same sex. Victoria unlatches herself from Bell's lips just as Bell was beginning to reciprocate and places her soft red lips at Bell's delicate ear.

"Go take care of that need of yours, you'll feel so much better."

Bell nods her head helplessly and inhales her mates scent. The brunette vampire gets up sinuously and seemingly floats to the front of the plane where the toilets are located. While walking at an easy human pace Bell is keeping her senses open. Once at the door the graying man entered, and knowing not a soul is paying attention she easily breaks the lock on the door and lets herself in.

In the small cabin toilet the graying man is sitting with black slakes and tidy whites to his ankles. The room smells lightly of cheap air freshener and old spice. At the jolt of the lock being broken the elder male looks up and meets olive green eyes to pitch black ones. Before he can even open his mouth the scream, Bell closes the door tightly behind her and has a wintery hand over his closed mouth. The aged male begins to struggle fruitlessly in an attempt to get away. Bell inhales a sharp breath with her face tucked in the males wrinkled neck and her rumbling growl begins vibrating along her prays back. His spike of fear rockets her instincts and she sinks her razor sharp teeth into his buttery neck and straight into his pumping jugular. His life force gushes into her mouth like a crimson water fall and she gulps it down and each pump of his mortal heart gets weaker and weaker. One last gulp and the old man sags lifelessly in the female vampires arms. Just as Bell pulls her mouth away from the drained body, Victoria soundlessly lets herself into the bathroom and together both females get to quick work of destroying evidence.

- - - - - _Time Skip (less than four minutes later.)_

Together red head and brunette walk out of the cabin toilet hand and hand, the red head looking sated and the brunette smirking. The story will be that no one saw the elder man get on the plane but they did see the caption and he together the other night. Bell smirks wider and licks the last drops of blood from her teeth as she and her mate sit back in their seats for the last 30 min of the flight.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/-Big lemon in this chapter. Please read at your own risk. R&R! **

* * *

Back at the Volturi castle everyone is bustling about getting ready for their princess' return. The Masters had just made their ways to the throne room and were contently watching their beloved 'children'. Jane was hanging the 'welcome home' sign while the others were hanging other outlandish decorations. Felix and Demetri had just left to go and pick up Bell and her lady, Victoria.

- - - - - Time Skip (45 minutes later)

Back in Florence, the plane had just landed and Bell along with Victoria were walking off the plane; Victoria had an arm slung around Bell's shoulders and Bell had an arm possessively wrapped around her wife's waist.

The sounds of screeching tires brought both females out of their private little bubble. Everyone within hearing distance looks up to see a red corvette speeding into the landing area. Victoria chuckles at Felix being such a show off while Bell just and snorts and shakes her head. Both males get out of the front seats. Lucky for the four vampires it was a rarely cloudy day, although Felix, the driver, was still wearing his 'show off' aviators. Demetri gives the girls a bright smile and heads over to grab their bags while Felix swags over and pulls Bell into a bear hug. His hugs are so Emmett like that at first they always made Bell cry; now she just smiles and hugs him back just as tightly. Even after her turning, her human memories are no more muddled than as they were before her vampire days.

Felix gently places Bell back on her feet with a swift kiss to the cheek. A mischief glint invades his eye as he embraces Victoria, his hands gliding a little too low toward luscious ass for Bell's taste. Being a newborn still and newly mated Bell snarls at Felix and just as she is about to lunge at Felix in front of at least a dozen humans, Demetri appears out of nowhere bag-less and intervenes. Holding Bell to him tightly in a seemingly embrace, Demetri growls lowly at Felix to release Victoria. Felix, undeterred lets go of Victoria, still smirking and glides on over to open the door for his princess. Demetri quickly hugs both women and escorts Victoria over to her side.

Once all vampires are safely in the car, Felix takes off his shades, revealing crimson eyes and the other remove brown contact lenses. As the car takes off at breakneck speed, Bell pulls Victoria toward her and sneaks a hand into her pants.

"None of that in here, Jesus you two are insatiable!" Felix complains all the while Demetri's eyes are getting dark and his nostrils are flaring at memories.

- - - - - Flashback (7 months ago)

Bell had been living with the Volturi for four months now. It had taken her a while but she now was over Edward and all she felt for the Cullen's now was raw hatred. Along the way she had fallen in love with Victoria who claimed they were soul-mates. Bell herself still didn't believe she deserved such good fortune but everyday Victoria tried to show her that she did. She desperately wanted to make love to Victoria, it didn't matter to her that Victoria was the same sex as she, but she wanted someone else there to help things along.

Later on Bell finally got up the nerve to ask Demetri; she would have asked Felix but he was too much like a brother to her for that to work. Demetri readily agreed and talked to Victoria about it. Victoria desperately wanted to make love to Bell so she graciously accepted to have Demetri be a part of it.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Demetri asked Bell as he kissed his way down her neck from the front and Victoria did the same to the other side from her back. Two sets of hands working Bell's blouse up her torso.

Bell's human body was flushed with lust and hot juices were seeping through her jeans. Unable to say anything she just nodded her head up and down a few times. The feel of both male and female hands gliding along her naked flesh at the same time made her tug her bottom lip into her mouth by her teeth.

Together Demetri and Victoria removed Bell's shirt from her body and with a quick snap from one, though Bell couldn't be sure who, her bra was flicked off and joined her red blouse onto the floor.

Two hands, one male and one female, began kneading at human breasts and Bell bit back a moan. Together both vampires began to maneuver Bell to her queen sized canopy bed while pinching at her puckered pink nipples.

With Bell secured in the middle and Victoria to her left and Demetri to her right both vampires descended their mouths in sync onto warm nipples. The feel of cold lips and tongues only heightened Bells' desire. As Demetri sucked on one nipple Victoria teased the other with flickers of her tongue a female icy hand snakes down Bell's soft stomach and reaches into jeans and rubs at Bell's mound over her panties. Victoria growls at the hot wetness she feels and breathes deeply through her nose. Demetri curious to see more moves a hand down the same path Victoria took and undoes Bell's jeans and slides them down to her knees.

At the erotic site Demetri takes in, his eyes darken and he moves up to start laving at Bell's pulse point on her neck with his tongue, growling as he does.

Bell moans shyly but parts her legs for more after she kicks her pants off. In her haste to get what she wants the most; Victoria rips Bell's panties off. At her wince, Victoria moves from Bell's now bruised nipple to kiss her sweetly on the lips. Demetri latches back on to her un-bruised nipple and works his hand down to meet Victoria's who is playing with Bell's curls. Sweet kisses turn heated as soon as Victoria pinches Bell's bundle of nerves and Demetri plunges one finger into her sweltering core.

By now Bell is a squirming and moaning mess. All of the growling and not so gentle strokes should scare her but she honestly wants more and it only turns her on even more. Demetri adds a second finger and Victoria begins rubbing Bell's clit at an almost inhuman speed. Bell is panting for air and as soon as Demetri curls his fingers upward, Bell shatters, screaming out curses, gushing out hot wet pussy juice and clenching his fingers tightly in quick uneven convulsions.

Bell slumped back into her pillows with her eyes shut, she knew this was only the beginning so she took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. When she did it was to find both Demetri and Victoria butt ass naked and Demetri between her legs. Her eyes almost fell out from taking in the size and girth of the male vampire and as she looked from Demetri to Victoria she licked her lips, taking in the female's 36C's. At vampire speed Victoria straddled Bell's waist, sitting her dripping cunt onto Bell's stomach and shoved at pert pink nipple into the brunette's mouth. At the same time Demetri shoved his entire girth into the virginal human to the hilt. Bell bit into Victoria's stony nipple and screamed into her cold breast. At the feel of the human bite Victoria moaned and began grinding her bare pussy on Bell's stomach. Demetri began to rapidly move in and out of Bell, hissing and growling at the smell of virginal blood and the feel of it on his cock. Bell felt like she was going to split in half, she had tears running down her face and all Victoria was doing was licking the saltiness away while she kneaded the humans breasts and grinded herself still.

Finally after six pumps in her hot tight passage Demetri pulled out. Just as soon as the pain was gone new sensations began; Victoria disappeared from straddling her and a bloody cock was shoved into her mouth. Bell's bottom lips were pulled apart and a cold tongue began licking her cunt from vagina to clit and back again. Bell began moaning and whimpering in the exquisite mix of pain and pleasure. She was so into the pleasure that she didn't mind sucking off the mixture of juice and virginal blood from Demetri's throbbing member. A burning coil began building up in the pit of Bell's stomach. She clamped her thighs to stop Victoria from torturing her further since she could not voice her plea around the thick cock pumping in rapid motions in and out of her mouth. Instead Victoria only grabbed Bell's legs and held them apart and began sucking on Bell's engorged clit.

Three different sets of voices, two female one male, were heard throughout the castle moaning in ecstasy. Demetri began pumping in and out of Bell's mouth more rapidly; choking Bell with every down stroke and Victoria added two fingers into Bell's sore pussy, the cold soothing her. Paired with her clit being sucked and Demetri forcing himself into her mouth she came into Victoria's mouth, clenching her fingers as tightly as a human could. Victoria drank up all Bell's pussy had to offer and just as Bell was coming down from her high Demetri came with a shout and a roar, spilling his cold seed down Bell's throat.

- - - - - End of flashback

Demetri placed his folded hands over his growing erection and Felix rolled his eyes.

After that day it became common for both girls to share their pleasures together with others so long as both agreed to it.

Just as Victoria hit her third orgasm at Bell's hand the red corvette pulled up to the gate leading toward the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN/-This will be the last chapter posted until my summer break. (June 29-July 17) I own nothing! R&R!**

* * *

Walking into the castle it was eerily silent. Not even the human receptionist-Bell and Victoria's pet-was nowhere to be seen but her heartbeat was heard in the direction of the throne room. Demetri and Felix had left the girls' bags in the car, promising to retrieve them later. Felix and Demetri walked in front of the girls while both female mates walked hand and hand.

Once at the throne room doors, without glancing back at the girls, Felix and Demetri each grabbed a handle and swung the doors open revealing the cheery faces of the rest of their family.

All three kings were of course sitting in their thrones and even Caius was smiling. Victoria and Bell's pet Gianna was nestled between Jane and Alec who had taken a liking to the human female.

"Welcome home princess Isabell and Lady Victoria!"

Everyone cheered for the two females. Victoria smiled brightly and Bell felt a power surge through her and stood tall and proud.

She could not explain the feeling, but whenever she was with her royal family, especially in the presence of Marcus, she never felt embarrassed or out of place. This rightness finally solidified twenty seven days after she lost her virginity to Demetri along with Victoria.

- - - - - Flashback

Bell was heading down a long and intricate hallway toward the library. When she had first come to live here she would have never tried this on her own, but living here in this humongous castle for almost five months, she had learned her way around for the most part.

Victoria had gone off with Heidi to hunt for tourists and Demetri along with Felix, Jane and Alec were out on a mission so Bell had little else to do.

Finally, Bell stopped at a large double wooden door and took in a deep breath before slowly opening the door. The library was Bell's second most favorite place to be, her first was wherever Victoria was. The library was one large open area with bookcases wrapping two stories high along the outside wall. There was a swing around ladder that reached all two stories. In the middle of the large room stood three single story rows of bookshelves Bell had never felt the confidence to venture toward.

Today however she found her feet scurrying toward the naughty material and although her skin tingled at the thought of what it'd be like to read those books she felt confident. That is until she turned a corner and caught site of the lion like vampire king, Marcus, sitting on a dark purple bean bag reading a 'Zane' book and rubbing his humungous bulge through his black dress pants.

Bell froze in her footsteps not but five feet from the giant king. He had to know she was there, he being immortal had supernatural hearing and sure enough, he looked up from his reading material and gave the mortal girl a saucy wink as he visibly thrust up and palmed his covered erection in his large hand roughly. Bell felt her entire body flush with color, the blood underneath her skin rising to the surface and she saw the predator in front of her lick his lips all the while still rubbing himself through his slacks.

Finally she gained her footing and as she turned to flee, embarrassed at being caught ogling, Marcus appeared seemingly out of thin air in her line of escape. With her heart thumping for multiple reasons, Bell stumbled backwards and fell right on her tush. Marcus took a step forward and Bell instinctually looked up and her eyes widened for his bulge was now in her direct line of sight and within reaching distance. .

Suddenly her breath caught in her throat as she was hoisted up into Marcus' arms and he stalked back toward the purple bean bag, his book laying face down where he left off lying next to it. Bell closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, his scent of field daisies and chocolate wafting up into her nose and awaited her punishment. Having never been punished before by vampires, she didn't know what to expect, but surly having caught Marcus in the beginning of self pleasure merited at something.

Marcus sat down in one long fluid motion and positioned Bell on his lap so her back was to his chest and her legs were straddling him. He placed a light but firm hand on her shoulder, presumably to keep her from escaping and plucked the book from beside himself. With the book in hand he brought it in front of Bell's line of site while the other skimmed down her shoulder, arm and finally rested on her mid thigh, just above her knee. In this position Bell felt Marcus' bulge subtly grind against her ass and she squirmed, feeling her panties wet. Marcus ignored her movements on the outside but on the inside he felt his venom boil in arousal.

With the book in one hand, he moves his hand to Bell's mid-thigh and places his lips next to her ear. He begins caressing her leg and whispering seductively in her ear with his deep hypnotic voice.

"Have you ever wondered, piccola, what it'd be like having a man's member make love to your anus?"

For emphasis, Marcus drops the book and places both hands on Bell's thighs and pushes his erection up between her bottom cheeks. Bell flushes deeper and a small moan escapes her mouth, her panties now sopping wet with her own arousal. Marcus growls deeply in his chest at the scent and it sends delightful feelings throughout Bell's body. His hand sneaks further up her legs until they are both at the buttons on her jeans and in one quick movement he has them unbuttoned and the zipper down.

"Well have you bambina?"

When he asked this he not so lightly shoved his hands down into her pants and underneath her panties. As he begins rubbing her mound with his palm Bell squeaks out a tiny 'no' and to her horror begins grinding herself against his hand and his erection. Marcus' growls are getting more frequent and finally he slips two fingers between Bell's lower lips into her slippery slit. She moans like a wanton whore and he licks a cold trail up from her left collar bone to her ear. When he speaks this time his voice is impossibly lower and full of command.

"I'm going to put my thick member in your puckered hole and you are going to enjoy it."

Instead of scaring her, his command made her quim clench in anticipation. Just as she was about to let go of her inhibitions a picture of her red haired beautiful mate popped into her thoughts. With her voice quivering, she voiced her worries.

"What about Victoria?"

Marcus plunged a finger in Bell's wet core while rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb as he answered her concern.

"Not to worry piccola, she won't mind."

Bell didn't have time to protest for Marcus picked her up as he stood, removed her pants and panties and laid her spread out on the bean bag on her back. He didn't hesitate and buried his face in her cunny, sucking on her clit and massaging her heated passage with now three fingers. Just as Bell's quim began to tighten, Marcus removed his fingers and mouth from her and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Bell's chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths, she laid her head down to get rid of the dizziness of Marcus' quick movements, her ass in the air.

Suddenly Marcus plunged his long, thick cool tongue into her anus and she let out a surprised squeal. With one hand he began slowly flickering her clit, with the other, one finger only; he began to stretch open her second hole while licking with his tongue around the edge. Finger, in, out, tongue, in, out, it was driving Bell mad! She began grinding herself against his face and hand to get more when suddenly in a second his hand and mouth disappeared and she was stretched wide. The feeling of Marcus' cock in her tight little pussy was better than Demetri's. Just as she felt she could cum, Marcus placed a firm hand on her lower abdomen and she felt that coil disappear. He was now mounting her like a dog in heat, the slap of his balls against her skin made him growl deep and loud. Bell had to bite her arm to stop herself from screaming out in pleasure.

After almost two dozen strokes, Marcus pulled out and flipped her back onto her back. Marcus looked with pitch black eyes into dark brown ones and spoke slowly stroking himself over Bell's tiny milk white tummy.

"Do you want my member in your little ass, piccola?"

"Yes." Bell spoke with lust and awe in her voice.

"Yes, what? My sweet little Isabell?" Marcus let out a devilish chuckle at her confused look.

"Yes, Marcus, please?" Her plea came out as a question.

"Nu uh ah! Yes, papa, my sweet."

"Yes, papa, I want you in my-my um, my ass." Her voice was just a whisper now but it was good enough for Marcus.

He leaned down and pecked her lightly and lovingly on her lips before lifting up and pulling her legs up over his broad shoulders and positioning himself at her moist booty hole.

"That's my good girl. Now this might sting, but I promise I'll make it enjoyable."

And he slowly began to enter her virginal tush. At her wince and resistance he brought a hand down to tease her clit with to get her relaxed. Deeper, slowly deeper he pushed once her resistance backed off and soon he was balls deep in her super tight hole. He stilled so she could get used to the invasion but once he saw her twitch he pulled almost completely out and plowed straight back in.

Bell fisted her hands in the bean bag while her legs were up on Marcus' shoulders who was beginning to quicken his pace. The fingers on her clit began moving in a blur and she could not help the scream that came out of her mouth as she came harder than ever before. With the growl of a starving lion and one last violent plunge into her anus Marcus came, cool squirts of cum raining out of his cock and seeping out of her ass. Just when she thought it was over Marcus just kept on cumming, flooding her and in a flash, had his venom coated teeth sunk into her neck.

In fear for her life Bell began to struggle but to no avail. Just when she began to feel almost too light, Marcus pulled his teeth from her neck and began laving at the wound with her tongue, purring like a sated lion all the while still stuffed in her ass.

- - - - - End of flashback

Turned out that while Victoria and Bell were soul-mates, Bell and Marcus were mates. Victoria wasn't happy about having to share her mate emotionally but after seeing how sweet Marcus was to her she became more comfortable.

Bell caught Marcus' eye and turned to kiss Victoria lovingly on the lips and then trotted up sexily to the dais where her lion sat. Marcus immediately wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed her neck where his mark was, she shivered.

"I missed you, papa." Bell spoke lowly so only he could hear.

"I missed you as well, piccola."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN-Finally home on summer break so here is an update! R&R! I own nothing except the plot!**

* * *

It was dawn at the castle; the party was just now dying down. The ball was just two days away so every vampire a part of the Volturi were present. Marcus was sitting like the king he is on his throne with both Victoria and Bell on his lap. They were talking about the upcoming ball and Bell's coronation to become princess when Alec and Jane walked up hand and hand to the dais toward the three vampires. The human, Gianna, had gone to bed several hours ago.

Bell's first impression of the witch twins was that they were creepy sadist vampires, always wearing black, holding hands and smiling those creepy smiles whenever they were ordered to torture a felon. But Bell learned early on, only two months into living with the Volturi, to never judge.

- - - - - Flashback (9months ago)

Bell was walking back from the library on her own; Victoria had gone out with Demetri on a mission for a week and was due back in three days. Bell didn't usually walk around the castle on her own but she despised asking for help more than she did getting lost in a medieval castle that housed blood sucking demons.

Going down one long hall to another, surly Bell did become lost. With a heart beating quickly and tears in her eyes, Bell's footsteps became quicker. Just as she rounded one corner she caught site of Jane and Alec, Alec was pushed against the door with Jane holding him roughly to the door by his neck. No, to Bell's astonishment they were not fighting but kissing! And not how she'd seen them just peck each other on the lips in a sibling loving way, but how two starved lovers would.

The human let out a gasp and both witch twins pulled apart, Alec looking apathetic and Jane looking murderous with blood red eyes glaring into doe brown. Bell quickly backed up but roughly hit the wall with her back to a jagged corner and let out a pitiful yelp. Bell closed her eyes, wishing she had just stayed in her room or asked Aro of Felix or help. When she opened her eyes she screamed at the top of her lungs because there only a breath away in front of her was Jane, Alec of course hanging back where he originally was.

Suddenly, Jane's hand was around Bell's neck, cutting off all air and surly leaving a nasty bruise. Bell began clawing at Jane's hand, but of course her efforts were thwarted by the demon's strength. Just when Bell began seeing black, the hand pulled away. The human collapsed on the ground gasping for air and coughing violently. When she looked up, tears in her eyes and a hand cradling her throat, it was to see Caius holding Jane back by the hair and neck, her hand that was chocking Bell dismembered on the floor twitching.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to kill Lady Victoria's pet would we, Jane?"

Caius asked mockingly in a sneer. Turning his head, he smirked at Bell but his lips pulled back from his teeth as he glared at her with those milky red eyes of his. Jane tilted her head down when he let go of her blond locks and looked all the part of an admonished child.

"Of course not, Master."

But Bell could tell that Jane and Caius would love nothing more.

Later the next day Aro came into Bell's bed chambers to offer her comfort. She was laying propped up on lush pillows with an ice pack to her neck that the human receptionist, Gianna, had brought to her. Aro sat down regally at the foot of her bed and laid a gentle hand on her covered knee.

"I'm sorry for what Jane did to you yesterday, little one."

Bell just hung her head and tried to swallow back her tears that were threatening to break forth.

"Do you need me to get you anything, child?"

Aro asked Bell sweetly, smiling at her, careful to not show his teeth. Bell shook her head, not able to speak and not just for the tears in her eyes. Aro sighed and scooted up the bed until he was next to Bell and gently grabbed the ice pack from her and swapped it with his hand. At the gentleness the fierce king was showing, reminding her of Charlie, a few tears broke forth. She went to wipe them away but Aro stilled her hand with his free one and wiped them away for her.

"I think I need to tell you the story of how we acquired Jane and Alec, would you like to hear it?"

Bell meekly shook her head that she did, even though she didn't want to pry, she wished to know them better, to perhaps understand why they were so merciless. Aro nodded his head and with his murky eyes trained on her face he began.

"Jane and Alec didn't have a very good human life, they don't remember much but they were beaten daily by their drunken father and their mother died in childbirth so she wasn't around. As you know, they're only fifteen in human years, the youngest we allow. Caius, Marcus, Victoria and I watched them for two years, trying to keep them as safe as possible. We wanted to wait until they were eighteen before we changed them but one day that all changed."

Aro looked away from her face as he began to tell her the next part.

"One day, Jane and Alec had enough of their father's treatment and ganged up on him in a drunken stupor, murdering him before he could awake. With no father to hold them back they planned to flee from their village. The only reason the village never persecuted the twins before was because their father was the village priest. After the murder of their father the twins were accused of being witches, killing their father with supernatural powers. With the whole village against them, they were pulled out of their cottage in the middle of the night, dragged to the edge of town and both tied to stakes. Before they could be lit on fire all four of us converged on the village people. Caius began the twins' change as me, Marcus and Victoria took out all but two village members who were saved back for the twins' first feeding."

The king sighed as he pulled his chilly hand away from Bell's neck.

"As you know, Victoria has been with us for over 1500 years, the twins for 800. They look up to her as their mother and they feel as if you're taking her away from them."

Bell breaks in at that point, the tears freely flooding from her eyes and dripping on her comforter.

"But they were kissing." Her throat burns but she manages to croak it out.

Aro chuckles, nodding his head and patting her knee. He stands from the bed and curls his fingers in her damp hair that smells of roses, Victoria's scent.

"Yes, that. Don't judge them, Isabella; they've been alone for 800 years. With no one of their own age around or anyone willing they find that love with each other."

With that Aro was out the door and she was left to her own thoughts.

- - - - - End of flashback

Bell later learned from Jane herself that the reason the twins never fornicated with someone against their will was because their father had not only beaten them. With understanding of why the twins were the way they were Bell became quick friends with first Jane and soon after, Alec. Along with the witch twins, Caius fell into par, which treats Bell like a baby sister.

With a squeal Bell leaped off of Marcus' lap and crushed the twins in a hug. Victoria smiled from Marcus' lap and as soon as Bell let go, the twins sprung on her with Jane squealing like the teen she is.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- I'm not gonna update again until Friday so please leave me some reviews, I enjoy reading what you have to say. I OWN NOTHING...except the plot!**

* * *

"I can't wait until the Ball Friday. The Cullen's don't know what is coming to them."

Jane stated with a sadistic smile. Bell was walking down the hall between Jane and Alec, her hand clasping theirs as Victoria walked in front of the three. Bell's smile matches Jane's as they walk towards Heidi's chambers. Victoria was going out with Heidi to do some last minute shopping while the twins and Bell spent some alone time together.

"I'll make them suffer, Jane, they kept me away from my soul-mate and that is going to become a felony punishable by death as soon as I'm crowned."

Alec squeezes Bell's hand in encouragement along with Jane. Jane's voice drops to a whisper and she leans toward Bell's ear.

"Does that mean you're going to kill Master Aro as well?" Bell nods her head and hisses slightly.

"Along with his snobby mate Sulpicia."

Bell and Sulpicia never got along. To Bell, Aro was a very devious shark. At first, she came to love him as her own father but only a week after her change she learned of his true nature. Ever since then along with Jane, Alec and Victoria, she'd been planning on taking him out.

- - - - - Flashback (Almost 4 months ago)

Bell was practicing with her shield, flexing it and pulling people in. She had learned that if she concentrated on her mental shield enough she could pin point the different lights and taste their scents to know who they were. She had found Aro's scent and was about to try out her physical shield on him when suddenly she could hear his thoughts. She knew it was his thoughts and not his verbal words because they sounded murky-like she was under water-not as clear to her new hearing.

"Didyme would have loved Isabella, too bad-"His thoughts cut off and suddenly she was watching a memory of his.

It was dark-night-he was outside, the stars were shining bright. The earth smelled wet and fresh and on the wind was the scent of lilacs and sun, his sister, Didyme. In the distance he saw her, she was sitting on a bench in the gardens that they shared, the place he asked her to meet him. Her long black hair was braided back but it still touched her mid back. She had a red rose pinned up near her bangs and was wearing a beautiful flowing black corset dress that almost covered her bare feet. Aro had asked her to meet him out here this night to discuss her leave with Marcus the coming morning but Aro had something completely different planned and it didn't involve conversation. He snuck up on her as quietly as he could but she still heard him and turned toward him and smiled brightly, the smile soon dropped at the look her brother had.

"Brother, what is it that has you looking so-"Aro cut her off by placing his index finger to his lips. She looked at him expectantly, wanting to have her brothers blessing and finish packing with Marcus.

"Forgive me sister-"And Aro swept at her, ripping her head clean off her shoulders.

The vision ended there and as soon as it did Bell pulled both shields back into herself and collapsed to her knees sobbing tearlessly.

- - - - - End of flashback

Bell kept that secret to herself for a month until she broke down and told Jane and Alec along with Victoria. At first Jane and Alec didn't believe her and up until three days before Victoria and she left for their honeymoon did she have no way to prove it.

She learned to master another power with her shield and showed all three of them her vision from Aro. After that they all agreed to keep it between themselves and plan Didyme's revenge.

Finally the four vampires reached Heidi's chamber. Victoria turned around and embraced Bell, kissing her lips tenderly. Once Victoria entered Heidi's chamber, Jane and Alec lead Bell toward theirs for a long deserved alone time.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-This chapter contains incest, you have been warned! R&R!**

* * *

The twins' room was very dark and the perfect gothic feel. The walls were a gray stone, the flooring a dark wood and the bed, a huge canopy of see through sparkling gray material. The beds' sheets and pillows were silk and black with the comforter being a shade darker than the walls and plush. The curtains that covered the windows were a blood red with little gold emblems of the Volturi crest patterned throughout them. The only nitch of technology seen in the bed chamber was the vibrating strap-on Bell had on that was being stuffed in Alec's ass.

Bell was mounting Alec from behind while Jane took turns sucking her brother's cock and licking Bell's swollen exposed pussy lips. Bell groaned in pleasure as Jane licked her clit and shoved harder into Alec's cheeks causing the dildo to hit a very sensitive spot and he moaned loudly, showing his head into the mattress. Bell slowed down and laid a firm hand on Alec's back to push his body flush to the mattress and turned her head to Jane.

"Sit on your brother's face and face me."

With that Bell pulled out of Alec, flipped him onto his back, pushed his knees to his chest and apart and drove back into him. This new angel had her hitting his g-spot with every stroke. Jane crawled up from behind Bell and straddled Alec's face like Bell told her to. Alec placed his hands on his twin's hips and ground her into his face as he shoved his tongue between her curls. Bell looked down at Jane's cunt and licked her lips, her red eyes taking in the young female's body. Both twins had bodies of adolescents but the venom enhanced the important parts to look more adult. Alec's hands slide up Jane's body and his fingers tweaked her nipples as he began lapping at her clit. Jane's head lolled to the side and she let out a pleasurable growl.

"I believe Alec would like his prick sucked, wouldn't you agree Jane?"

Jane pulled her head straight, lowered her eyes and answered Bell.

"Yes, Mistress Bell." With that said Jane lowered her upper body and took her brother's cock into her mouth until he touched the back of her throat.

Something Bell learned about the twins was that they loved being dominated, especially Alec and the only other person the twins ever fornicated with besides each other was surprisingly Anthenodora- Caius' mate. Bell chuckled darkly, thinking of the impossible heart attack Edward would have if he knew what Bell had done sexually. Bell despised vanilla sex- it reminded her too much of the goody too shoes Cullen's- even with Victoria they never had vanilla sex.

Bell shoved harder and faster into Alec who groaned and growled into his sister's pussy, his growl sent delicious vibrations to her clit and caused her to return the growl which vibrated straight to his tightening balls. Alec began fucking Jane's mouth feeling his orgasm approach like a freight train.

"Oh GOD, YES! Oh FUCK!" Jane screamed out from around Alec's cock as she came into his mouth squirting her juices, her quim convulsing so tightly it'd crush a human bone.

Just as soon as Jane's orgasm was over Alec bucked with the force of a 60 mile per hour semi into Jane's mouth and gushed so much cum that some leaked out and dribbled onto her tits.

Just as Bell pulled out of Alec's ass there was a knock on the door. Bell smelled Felix and heard Gianna's heartbeat along with the smell of her blood and her eyes darkened.

"Just a moment!" Jane hurried out as she saw the hunger in Bell's eyes and crawled off of her brother's face.

In a minuet Alec, Jane and Bells were dressed and Bell went to open the door. There stood Gianna with Felix standing guard for her, once Gianna entered the room Felix bowed his head and left.

Jane watched Bell closely as Alec closed the door and Gianna went to sit at the end of the bed. Gianna was a very beautiful Italian human female. She has the body of a porn star, clear olive skin, 5 foot 8 inches tall, shoulder length ebony hair and gray eyes. She was wearing an olive green colored dress that came up mid thigh, was sleeveless and dipped down to just barely cover her bosom. A black thick belt was worn over her middle right below her breasts that pushed them up even more. On her feet were sparkly white five inch stiletto heels. As she sat down she crossed one long leg over the other and stared unfazed at Bell and her darkening eyes.

Along Gianna's neck lye three raised half moons that were paler and colder to the touch than the rest of her body. After that incident months ago with Marcus she learned that with enough restraint she could feed without killer her victim and because of her shields she could even make them forget. However because she was Bell she only did so with Gianna- she wasn't the Cullen's Bella anymore and death didn't make her cry anymore, she wasn't sick enough to always get off on it but she did enjoy watching the life leave their eyes- but she cared for Gianna and planned to change her in a year or so.

Jane stayed clear of Bell as she stalked toward Gianna, a rumbling purr vibrating in her chest.

"I believed you to be hungry Mistress so I brought myself to you."

Gianna purrs in her own human way her Italian accent heavy. Still watching Bell, she slips the straps of her dress over her shoulders and down revealing soft light brown nipples and a forth half moon just above her left nipple. Bell licks her lips and Jane along with Alec leave their own bed chambers because they along with everyone knew that Gianna is only shared between Bell and Victoria when it comes to blood and pleasure.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time Bell was fully in front of Gianna her eyes were pitch black. Gianna began scooting up the bed panting but not from being scared. Her heartbeat drumming throughout Bell's ears, her arousal filling Bell's nose. Once Gianna was in the middle of the large bed Bell began crawling towards her, Gianna's gray eyes darkened and she cupped her large tits with her soft hands tweaking her nipples between thumb and index fingers.

Finally Bell straddled Gianna knocking her onto her back. Pulling up her black flowing skirt revealed that she still wore the vibrating strap on. Gianna swung her legs around the vampire's waist and Bell allowed herself to be pulled flush against the human but not before quickly moving her panties aside and aliening the head of the dildo to her dripping core. Gianna moaned aloud as the vibrating cock filled her silky passage, scraping against her most sensitive spots.

Both females began moving in sync with each other and Gianna swung her arms around Bell's neck and grabbed her brunette hair as the vampire carefully sucked in a soft warm nipple, her cold tongue hardening the peak quickly. Bell began moving in quicker strokes, Gianna trying to match and surly getting bruises on her hips but neither girl cared. Bell released the human's nipple and began licking her salty skin from nipple to nipple to just below her jaw.

As soon as Gianna cried out that she was cumming Bell sunk her sharp teeth into her neck just below her jaw. Gianna bucked wildly against Bell cumming a second time. Once her orgasms were over the brunette began lapping with her tongue at the wound to close it with her venom.

- - - - - Time Skip (5 hours later)

Victoria, Alec, Jane and Bell all sat in a circle discussing their plan for the ball. They were in the woods behind the castle well away from hearing distance but Bell had put up a sound proof bubble around her and them just to be safe.

"As soon as Aro crowns me I'm going to put a physical shield around the room so no vampire can get out and a separate one around the Cullen's, Aro and Sulpicia. For a while no one will realize it so I'll give my speech, endorse my law and then tell my story. I'll persecute the Cullen's, no surprise there everyone has known of my hate for the Cullen's that live in this castle. Their deaths will be a unanimous vote. Once the Cullen's are dust I'll move onto Aro."

"What is your plan for Aro, we've gone over the plan for the Cullen's a few times but you've never mentioned how you're going to destroy Aro and Sulpicia without you being over thrown and burned to ash."

Jane looked expectantly at Bell. Jane never liked Aro, he reminded her of her drunken father but she respected him and obeyed him because that is what was expected of her.

"You remember how I convinced you that Aro did kill his sister?"

At their nods she continued.

"With the physical shield around the room I'm going to place the mental shield around as well, a large projector and I'm going to play out the vision into everyone's minds. There will be speculations so I'm going to...Well you'll see. It is something I practiced on my own when Victoria wasn't around. Trust me, Didyme will get her revenge."

- - - - - Time Skip (The next afternoon)

Clans were beginning to arrive at the castle; the ball was set to begin at dust the next day. The Cullen's had just arrived, Bell was watching the arrivals from the watch tower. They looked the same of course if not more snobby, along with them were the Denali's, the coven leader Tanya had her arm laced through Edward's, the sight made Bell growl. She may have hated Edward but being changed at the tender age of 18, she sometimes acted like the teen she was.

Behind her Marcus appeared and pulled her to his chest. She sighed into him and watched silently as Jane and Alec appeared in front of the Cullen's and Denali's looking every bit of evil they were believed to be and watched the Cullen's separate from the Denali's and follow the twins inside.

"You know you don't have to do this piccola."

Marcus' deep baritone vibrated in his chest and against her back. Bell shook her head and turned around in his arms.

"No, I do, they deserve to know they drove me into the arms of two Volturi Ancients, one they didn't even suspect."

She leans up and Marcus leans down, as their lips meet Bell feels even more of that rightness and power surge through her. They interlace fingers and begin walking down the tower to the conference room the twins had escorted the Cullen's to.

"You know Victoria and I will be there the entire time, just outside the door until you call on us."

Bell nods her head and swallows back venom. As they reach the door she looks into Marcus' eyes, her own looking dark and sinister and projects her thoughts into his mind.

'I love you, papa.' He smiles beautifully and mouths back, 'I love you as well, piccola.' She nods her head, turns around and turns the handle, opening the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN-Finally what you have all been waiting for. The Cullen and Bella confrontation! PLEASE R&R! I haven't gotten many reviews at all. **

* * *

Inside the conference room Bell found all seven Cullen's sitting at the large rectangular table. Along the wall stood Demetri and Felix, beside a pulled out chair at the head of the table stood both Alec and Jane on either side. To this meeting, Bell was wearing a pitch black Volturi cloak, the hood over her head casting her face in shadow, the only thing the Cullen's could see of her when they turned to look were her dark crimson eyes.

For the first time in almost a year Bell heard Carlisle speak as he turned to Jane.

"I thought we were meeting with Aro, what- well who is this?" And Carlisle turned his head back to Bell. "I didn't know the Volturi acquired a new guard. What is her name, Jane?"

Jane hissed, Carlisle swung his head back to her. "You will speak directly to our Mistress, we are merely here as her guard." Carlisle nods his head and turns back to again face Bell.

"What are we to address you as Miss?" Bell finally reached her chair, once sat Jane and Alec pushed her in, kissed a cheek each and stood up straight, a hand on each shoulder. With both hands Bell pulled back her hood and it fell the rest of the way.

"You will call me Mistress Isabell until tomorrow and then it will be Princess Isabell."

"Bella!" Edward tried to jump up but was held down by her shield and shocked by Jane. He slumped in the chair moaning and Bell smiled at all of the Cullen's sadistically while patting Jane's hand who looked down sweetly, releasing Edward from her power.

"Anyone want to try addressing me wrongly again?" Bell's voice was cold and dark. The Cullen's shook their heads but each of their eyes were filled with question after question.

"Alright, let us begin. The rules are no talking and once I'm finished I will answer one question for each. Simple. I will start off my story from the point where Edward left me and bring someone in to explain their side."

Bell folded her arms over her chest and looked into Edward's eyes as she began her story.

"After my birthday party, which I never wanted in the first place, Edward became more distant until finally three days later he left me in the forest telling me he never loved me, I was just something to pass the time and that none of you cared enough to stay behind and say goodbye."

Surprisingly no one said a word but everyone apart from Carlisle turned to glare at Edward, even Esme. Bell raised an eyebrow but continued on.

"For a long time, two months to be exact, I was like a zombie. I never went anywhere, did anything, I didn't even cry, I was just numb. Then Victoria showed up and it was like the hole in my chest never existed."

Everyone looked up as the door was opened and in walked, Victoria. Red hair neatly pinned up, a few curls hanging loose, wearing a long flowing pearl colored corset dress with matching gloves and heels. Edward snarled and again went to leap up and again was shocked by Jane and held back by Bell's shield.

"Hmm, did I forget to mention the no moving out of your seats, rule? Sorry about that." Bell smirked and pulled Victoria onto her lap, kissing her neck. All of the Cullen's except Carlisle and Edward looked surprised, those two merely looked disgusted. Victoria sat up and grabbed Bell's hand, beginning her part of the story.

"I have been a part of the Volturi for over 1500 years, a lady of leisure, Marcus Volturi is my great uncle by many a generation. I met Carlisle while he was here in the 1800's, he knew I was royalty but he also knew I preferred women so he looked down on me. That day you all were in the clearing a top the mountain playing baseball I knew right away Bell was mine. James, Laurant, and I had been out on a mission in Russia to track down some werewolves and were heading back toward New York to finish some work for Alec and Jane."

Victoria took a deep breath, tears in her eyes.

"You killed James thinking he was trying to kill Bell but he was only trying to be a good friend by securing my soul-mate for me. Laurant really did leave the Volturi and joined the Denali's, later I would like to know why he isn't here."

"Anyway, I was there hiding in the woods when you broke her heart Edward, I wanted to go to her, comfort her and take her back to the castle with me but I sensed danger and settled for stalking after you for a while. I laid a false trail when I sensed you turn the tables on me and had you believe I headed toward South America when I actually rounded back in Texas toward Forks. Now it took me two months to get to Bell because the shifters in La Push kept chasing me away."

Victoria eyed Carlisle scornfully and barred her white teeth at him.

"You know it is against the rules to make treaties with wolves, it doesn't matter that these aren't true werewolves. This will be added to your number of crimes. Yes, we know all about your relationship with the Quileute's, no we won't tell you how."

Bell wrapped her arms around Victoria's waist and took over from where she left off.

"When I first saw Victoria in late November she was sitting on my bed after I had gotten home from school, I screamed and ran down the stairs, tripping on the last two."

Bell rolled her eyes as Victoria laughed.

"I thought she was there to avenge her mate's murder because I believed what was told to me. Victoria caught me in her arms before I hit the ground, saving me from knocking myself unconscious. That first time of having her arms around me was like coming in from a blizzard outside to a warm house and hot chocolate. I was so exhausted from two months of no sleep and numbness that I instantly fell asleep in her arms."

Marcus had soundlessly entered the room and now stood behind Carlisle.

"You know, it took her four months of reassurance that we wouldn't leave her and therapy before she saw her worth, she still has set backs but not like she had before."

Carlisle jumped at the sound of Marcus' voice and shivered at the hand laid on his shoulder. Marcus walked around the table slowly, once he reached Bell, Victoria, Jane and Alec he stood tall and proud behind the four, his hands clasped behind his back.

Carlisle, I believed you to be an understanding man, to not keep mates apart. I see just by your body language that you knew all along and whether or not your coven mates did is to be determined.

Everyone but Edward looked at Carlisle with disbelieving looks.

"Ah, so young Edward was privy to your knowledge."

Marcus turned to Edward, his features gave nothing away, and they did not plan on informing the Cullen's or other covens of Bell being mated to Marcus, at least not at this ball.

"I hope you know Edward, dazzling anyone but your prey is against Volturi law and punishable by death. We came about that law when a young male such as you used his dazzling to literally turn his human pet into a puppet and do his bidding. He almost revealed our secrets to the American town of Baton Rouge. As you all know our overall rule is to keep the secret of our kind and you all broke that rule by allowing young Edward to tell the secret to our Bell here and refusing to change her. As coven leader, Carlisle, you should have taken matters into your own hands."

Marcus sighs dramatically and drops his head. When he raises his head again his face is hard and his eyes are a dark milky crimson.

"My brothers and I will discuss your punishment and reveal it after Bell's crowning. Until then."

And Marcus swiftly turns to the door and exits the room, the closing of the door echoing loudly behind him. Victoria and Bell stand holding hands. Bells looks to Jasper first who is clutching Alice's hand and looking lost.

"So, question time. And remember; only one question each so make sure it is most important."

Bell releases Victoria's hand and as non-threatening as possible, walks over to Alice and Jasper first.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jasper, I don't blame you for what happened at my party, but I'm not so sure your wife is as innocent as she seems to be."

Alice glared at Bell but said nothing. Jasper however looked over toward Alice with darkening ocher eyes.

"I will allow you the first question, Jasper, because I don't believe you intentionally broke any laws."

Jasper's eyes saddened because he believed she didn't know his full history.

"My question isn't about what happened to you, but of what was just said about me. Do you know about my time with Maria?"

Bell nodded her head, her eyes holding respect.

"I know all about the newborn wars and your involvement but I'd love to hear about it from your point of view sometime."

Jasper smiled slightly and nodded his head, his eyes looking lighter at least in the metaphorical sense. Bell turned to Alice, the respect gone and the anger back. Alice's eyes filled with venom and her bottom lip trembled.

"Did you ever even like me?" Her voice sounded wobbly and fake. Bell rolled her eyes and Victoria along with the guard snickered.

"Such a shallow question for such a shallow prepubescent boy. No, I never liked you and I can't see how Jasper can stand you." With that Bell turned to Rosalie.

"Until I came to the Volturi I always thought you to be the shallow one but now I see it differently and I wanna thank you for trying to push me away before I got in too deep." Rosalie only shrugged her shoulders, looking indifferent.

"I guess my question is why didn't you stay human and have children?"

Bell cocks her head to the side and frowns.

"So the barbi vampire wanted children, didn't see that coming." Bell shrugs. "If you haven't noticed my soul-mate is a vampire that happens to be female but even so I was determined infertile at age thirteen, I won't say how though."

She turns to Emmett next; her face becoming so hard and evil looking it makes the brute vampire flinch.

"I believe out of everyone, you abandoning me hurt that greatest, you were my best friend and brother. I hope when you're pleading for your life you have a good excuse." Bell turned her head away from him, hiding her black anger filled eyes.

"Are you happy?" His voice sounds so sincere and small it brings the prickles of venom tears to her eyes. Still looking away, she answers.

"Yeah, Em, I am." Victoria watches on with sad eyes but stays near Jane and Alec, knowing Bell wants to do this on her own.

Clearing her eyes of the venom and turning to Esme, she sneers.

"I don't really have much to say to you Esme except I hope you stay strong in the next few days after you learn what a snake your mate is."

Esme looks between Edward and Carlisle; her eyes go from confused to confident as she turns back to Bell.

"You called Carlisle my mate, but Alice, Jasper's wife. Are they not mates?"

Bell smiles and looks back to Alice and Jasper who seem to be sitting further apart.

"That can be brought up to Marcus; it is his gift after all." Now she faces Carlisle, her eyes midnight black and a growl rumbling in her chest.

"Your coven is the most messed up I've ever seen. I'd say the covens in the south are better off than you'll be in the coming days. Caius absolutely loathes you and hasn't had the chance to play in his torture chamber for centuries." With a sadistic smirk she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting his question.

"Why don't you just kill us now, it is what you want isn't it?" Carlisle asks snobbily.

Bell growls, Jane sends him a dose of pain that has him howling in his chair.

"Because _Cullen, _Aro hasn't seen you in person since you left the Volturi and I personally would love to know what he finds while looking through your memoires." Bell waves her hand once at Jane who releases Carlisle from her power finally.

Carlisle looks frightened and tries to say more but Bell's shield prevents him from doing so.

Finally Bell turns to Edward, her face void of any emotion and her eyes maroon in color.

"You don't deserve to ask me a thing, have fun pleading for your life in front of the Ancients. I have a feeling your coven leader forfeited it a long time ago."

With that she turns to Jane and Alec and nods her head.

"My lovelies will escort you to your rooms now. Don't try to escape, not that will be able to anyway. Come, Felix, Demetri."

With that, Bell grabs Victoria's hand and leaves the room, Demetri and Felix following behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Victoria pushed Bell into the soft bed roughly, nipping at her neck. She knew her mate needed this and was willing to do anything in order to make her wife feel better. No words were needed right now, only relief. Bell growled ferally as Victoria moved off of her and the bed.

Victoria went over to the stereo and began to play Nine Inch Nails 'Fuck you like an animal'; swaying to the music she started stripping off her clothes. Bell watched on with black eyes, her pussy dripping. Once Victoria was down to nothing but a lacy white thong she moved to the desk beside the bed. Pulling out a double dildo strap on and hooking it to herself, Bell purred at the site.

Bell quickly stripped away her clothes and got into the mounting position on her hands and knees. Before she knew it Victoria shoved both abnormally thick and long cocks into her sensitive cunt. Victoria grabbed a fistful of Bell's long brunette hair in one hand, the other filling her asshole with four fingers and began fucking her pussy hard and fast.

Victoria's own pussy was throbbing and dripping wet at the sight of her lover's pleasure. She removed her fingers and pulled out of Bell's flooding snatch. Repositioning the dildos so one was at her second hole, she shoved back in, filling Bell completely now. Both mates were hissing in pleasure now, the pull of both cocks created an unimaginable feeling on Victoria's swollen nub.

Bell buried her head in the pillows below her, cumming with a sob and a snarl, both of her passages convulsing and trying to swallow the dildo whole. Victoria came not but two seconds later, the pull of the two cocks pulling roughly at her clit.

The brunette collapsed onto her stomach sobbing into her arms. Victoria ripped the strap on off and threw it onto the floor, embracing her sobbing mate.

- - - - - Time Skip (The next afternoon)

Everything inside the castle was in a commotion. Those already in the castle were getting ready for the ball as others that resided in Europe began to arrive at the castle already dressed and primped. The ball was to begin in three hours but Bell's crowning and coronation was to begin shortly.

"Are you ready for this baby?" Victoria asked Bell, embracing her from behind.

Both were just finishing up, Victoria pinned a red rose in Bell's hair and kissed her cheek.

Bell smirked and turned around in Victoria's arms. "Yes, I'm ready for you to take your rightful place a Queen."

Victoria nodded and smiled placing a light kiss on Bell's rose colored lips.

Bell was looking much like the Didyme she saw in Aro's memories, the only difference was her hair color and she was wearing golden Roman style sandals. Her intention was the rattle Aro a little before the big reveal.

Lady Victoria was wearing a golden evening gown that looked Roman in style and the front dipped down to right above her naval. Her shoes matched Bell's but were black in color instead of golden.

There was a knock on the door and both females turned their heads as it was opened to reveal Demetri with Heidi on his arm.

"We are meeting the others in the hall outside the throne room, are you two beauties ready?" Demetri asked as he pulled Heidi closer to him.

Victoria and Bell interlaced fingers, both winking at Heidi who giggled and walked out into the hall. Demetri closed their door and both couples began walking toward the throne room, Victoria and Bell leading the way.

The closer the four got to the main section of the castle, the more crowded it became but everyone made way, not even realizing why.

The four finally arrived in the hall outside of the throne room. Every Volturi member was present except the twins, Felix, and Renata who were currently guarding the Kings. As soon as Bell and Lady Victoria arrived all of the guard got into formation. The lower rank behind Bell and Victoria and the Elite protecting their to be Princess and Lady from the front.

All twenty eight guard members including Bell and Victoria began moving as one into the throne room. As they entered, the room got quiet and everyone starred. Where human Bella would have blushed and hid her face from the crowed, vampire Bell stood tall and radiated such power that some looked like deer caught in headlights.

Once the two females were at the dais along with the Elite guard the lower guard branched off into random places around the large filled room. When Bell got to the left side of Marcus' throne and turned around her breath caught and Victoria smiled at her from the right side of Marcus' throne.

The round room was decorated in gold's, reds, and blacks. The statues had been polished and the flooring as well. It was beautiful, as beautiful as the hundreds of immortals that occupied it. Beside Bell sits Aro with his mate Sulpicia on his throne arm with Renata guarding them and Caius with his mate Anthenodora with Jane and Alec protecting them. Beside Victoria is a new throne made just for Bell with Felix and Demetri beside it on either side.

Aro clapped his hands to get the room's attention and every red and yellow eye was on him. He stood up and walked over toward Bell patting Sulpicia lovingly on the arm on his way past.

"As it has been rumored for the last four months that the Volturi was crowning a Princess, here she is."

Aro held out his hand to Bell who placed hers daintily within his. She followed him to the new throne, once there Felix hands Aro the blackest of robes identical to what the Ancient's wore. On the inside a trim of pure gold was seen and the robe looked long enough to reach her ankles. Finally, Aro places the robe around her shoulders, kisses her right cheek and retreats to his throne. Next Caius gets up, Alec following him to Bell. Once in front of her Alec hands him something shiny and it is placed upon Bell's head. It is a crown of pure silver with rubies, diamonds, and sapphires all throughout it. Caius kisses her right cheek and walks back to his throne, Alec obediently following his Master. Lastly Marcus gets up and with one short stride is in front of the beautiful mahogany haired girl.

He looks at her with love in his eyes that only she could see and takes her right hand. Without looking away he slides a ring onto her ring finger, kisses her forehead and retreats, never turning his back on her. Just before he sits down his face turns toward the crowed but his eyes never leave hers and announces.

"Welcome your new Princess, Isabell Marie Volturi!"

Isabell smiled at the crowed just as she encased the room in her shield and Aro, Sulpicia, and the Cullen's separately. The entire room bowed down to her, some of their own will, some not.

Bell sits in her throne and Victoria sits on the arm so she is close to her soul-mate and uncle. Bell places a hand on Victoria's knee and smiles hugely.


	13. Chapter 13

Bell sat up tall and crossed her legs; all attention was already on her so no further action was needed.

"As a perk of being newly crowned I get to enforce a new law. I've thought long and hard about this. It is a law that should have been put into place a long time ago."

Bell turned her bright red eyes onto the Cullen's

"Before I reveal the law I want to explain why I'm enforcing it so I'm going to tell you all a story about my human life. Unlike most vampires whose memories are muddled mine are not."

The Cullen's looked frightened but didn't try to escape. Bell looked at the room as a whole now but kept a part of her senses on the Cullen's.

"When I was seventeen I moved to a small town called Forks, Washington. There I met a large coven of seven, six couple's one single. The single one sought me out and basically stalked me, going as far as watching me sleep every night without my knowledge. Later I learned that I was his blood singer."

Every vampire apart from the Volturi and the Cullen's were looking around and gasps of awe were heard.

"He had enough restraint to not drain me but he didn't have enough restraint to stay away from me. I learned his family's secret on my own and when I revealed my knowledge to him he didn't even try to deny it."

Now the room was hissing and some were even snarling. Bell sat in her throne patiently until the room quieted down.

"He called me his mate and we started dating in human terms. He dazzled me on multiple occasions and pulled me into dangerous situations. To put an end to this story; after my eighteenth birthday he and his coven left me. He took me into the woods and told me he never loved me and that I was just something to pass the time. And throughout all of this he refused to change me."

Every vampire in the room had angry tears in their eyes, even some of the Cullen's.

"But before all of this happened, only two weeks into us seeing each other, my true soul-mate showed up in a clearing one evening when the coven was playing baseball. The male brought me along to watch. The coven chased her off and later killed her companion."

Bell squeezes Victoria's knee. Bell decides to wrap up the story, seeing the room getting restless.

"The new law I'm enforcing is that it will be a crime punishable by death to keep soul-mates and mates apart."

Bell stands up now and walks over to Aro who stands as well and nods his head. Bell's face is now all business as she finally reveals the Cullen's to the room.

"Will the Cullen's please step forward?"

Multiple vampires snarled and growled at the Cullen's as they walked up to the dais but none leapt knowing they'd get punished for obstructing justice.

"Your coven is being charged with revealing the secret, and keeping a mated pair apart. Edward, you are being charged with the first two as well as dazzling a human you didn't intend on feeding from."

Bell turned to Aro who now took the floor.

"You seven will allow me to read your memoires; whoever is guilty will be revealed as well as those who are innocent. Hold out your hands now."

All Cullen's did as Aro commanded, although Edward was the most hesitant. Aro reached forward and grabbed Rosalie's hand first. Next were Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and lastly, Edward. All throughout Aro's readings he gave no physical evidence away of who was guilty and who was not. At the end he stepped back to stand beside Bell. She grabbed his hand and with his own power- one that she told him she acquired- they began communicating though each other's minds.

'Rosalie and Emmett did not know about Victoria being your soul-mate and they didn't know about young Cullen dazzling you. Same with Jasper and Esme. Alice however did know about Victoria but tried to get you two together because she wants Edward and Jasper to herself. She however didn't try as hard as she could have and manipulated your party hoping Jasper or Edward would kill you off. Carlisle taught Edward how to dazzle because apparently he used that on Esme when she was sixteen. Carlisle knew Victoria was your mate and deliberately kept you two apart, same with Edward. He never planned on changing you; he wanted to farm your blood.'

Bell kept calm on the outside but on the inside she was boiling in anger.

'What else, Marcus told me he'd reveal to you who are truly mated and who are not.'

'Ah, yes, Rosalie and the brute are soul-mates but they're the only ones. Carlisle and Esme are only mates. Alice and Edward are actually mates whereas Alice and Jasper are nothing.'

Bell gently slid her hand out of Aro's and faced the Cullen's again, this time her face as hard as ice and her eyes blazing.

"I sentence Carlisle Cullen, Edward Anthony Mason and Mary-Alice Brandon to death."

At Esme's and Jasper's gasp and pleading look, Bell hastily explained.

"Jasper, Alice is nothing to you. She's been lying and manipulating you this whole time. Edward is her mate. Esme, since Carlisle is your mate I will allow you the decision of dying with him or sticking around and finding your soul-mate."

Esme shook her head with venom tears in her eyes, looking right at Carlisle. "I want to live, find my soul-mate."

Jasper on the other hand went to leap and tear into Edward but was stopped by Bell's physical shield. Bell had taken her shield off of the innocents during Aro's reveal. He snarled and ripped at her shield but it didn't give. Bell snarled at Jasper and he immediately quit and backed away but still eyed Edward with hateful eyes.

"I ask that everyone stand back and watch justice take place." And watch they did.

Bell began manipulating her shield to squeeze inward on the three felons. Their bodies began to contort and crack, their screaming echoing in the room. Bell squeezed her shield one last violent time and the only remains of Carlisle, Edward, and Alice were charred dust.

Bell released her shield from the remains and the particles danced down to the throne room floor.


	14. Chapter 14

The room of immortals gazed down at the pile of dust with mixed expressions of awe and fright, some even jealousy. The crowed was silent as they waited for the remaining Cullen's to meet their fate. Bell turned her blazing eyes away from the destruction she caused and eyed Emmett and Rosalie.

"You two are true soul-mates and for that your punishments for willingly letting a human know the secret and not changing them will be fifty years in service to the Volturi." Emmett pulled Rose close to him as both nodded their heads in acceptance. Next Bell moved onto Esme and Jasper.

"Esme, Jasper, I know it is difficult right now, you both lost someone. Esme, your mate, Jasper, your wife of over fifty years. I'm going to add fifty more years to your sentence, perhaps in time it'll reduce. I want you to use this time to let us help you grieve and become better immortals." Bell clasped her hands behind her back and waited for their acceptance.

Esme nodded her head wobbly, her arms around her middle. Jasper however looked Bell directly in the eyes without flinching and shook his head.

"No-"Was his simple answer which caused fearful gasps and a few guard members to growl.

"Excuse me?" Bell sneered out and pulled her lip from her teeth.

Jasper lifted his chin up a fraction and answered her again.

"I said no, Princess Isabell. I'd rather permanently join your guard, if that is alright, I mean."

Bell clasped her mouth shut, looking surprised but finally shrugged her shoulders.

"We'll see if you survive the first fifty years then I'll let you know my answer." Jasper smiled slightly and nodded his head, finally in acceptance.

The remaining Cullen's stepped back into the corner of the room just as Aro clapped his hands, ready to announce the festivities. However stopped short when Bell turned to him, her eyes darkening.

"I'm not finished enforcing my law, _Aro_." Bell sneered at the King. Before anyone could again gasp, Bell's mental shield fell over the room and suddenly the scene Bell saw four months ago in Aro's mind was playing in over one hundred minds throughout the room.

When the scene was over, like Bell expected, there were some who had venom in their eyes and hands over their mouths, convinced, and some who were questionable. When Bell looked over to Marcus, his eyes were pitch black and he was shaking.

Faster than any vampire can move besides an Ancient, Marcus was out of his throne and lunging for Aro, his hands curling into claws. However, when Marcus was three feet from Aro he collided into a solid wall and bounced back, landing hard on his back, crumbling the marble floor beneath him. He leapt up back onto his feet and crouched, snarling and looking past reason.

Bell quickly wrapped a shield around Marcus and froze him in place. The onlookers had disbelieving looks on their faces and Bell mentally grumbled to herself at how easy she thought this would be. She froze Aro in place as well who all the while had a blank look on his face, and turned to the crowed.

"What you just saw was a scene I saw in Aro's mind right after I turned. He killed his sister, Marcus Volturi's soul-mate, Didyme. He killed her because she was going to take Marcus away from the Volturi."

There were mummers of disagreement and growls from those who believed what Bell was saying. Bell sighed, reining in all of her mental and physical strength and looked up to the domed glass ceiling.

She began chanting in Latin and her mental and physical shield become visible, the mental was purple and the physical was white pearl. The shields began circling her, the faster she chanted, the faster they'd go until her and they became one big blur. She lifted her hands up and spread them; suddenly the shields collided with one big echoing clash like thunder and stopped altogether. In an instant the room was filled with a gust of wind and the doors to the garden slammed open. The scent of lilacs and sun quickly filled the room and in walked the ghost of Didyme.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN/-Only one chapter left after this one. I'm not gonna past the last chapter until I get a least 5 more reviews or until Monday.**

* * *

Didyme looked just as she did the night she died except human. Her figure was transparent but once Bell encased her in her physical shield she became solid. Her eyes were dark brown and her skin was olive in tone but she looked as beautiful as her vampire self.

"All of these people to see me off, how delightful!" Her voice was cheery and her smile bright. Her eyes found Bell and her smile got impossibly bigger. Suddenly she disappeared from her spot by the door and reappeared less than a thumb length from Bell's face. Bell shrieked in surprise but stayed put in place.

"Thanks for bringing me back, now I can find my peace and let my soul rest."

Bell nodded dumbly, the onlookers quiet as can be with mouths gapping. Didyme kissed Bell's cheek, the ghost's lips colder than vampire skin. She skipped down the dais and to a frozen Marcus who watched her every move. As soon as she lifted her two hands to touch his face he unfroze from Bell's shield and their lips gently met for the first time in over 2800 years. Her body warmed at his touch but too soon she pulled away but kept her hands on his face.

"Please take me with you cara mia." Marcus pleads, his frozen heart clenching at the thought of losing her again.

Didyme merely shook her head, still smiling and soothed him. "No my love, that beauty over there is going to need a gentle ruler. Besides, every girl needs a man in her life, father or lover." Her lips caressed his once more and then her hands slid from his face and Marcus was once again frozen.

She next walked to Aro, a scowl covering her gorgeous face. She lifted her hand and swiped at his face. The slap didn't move him but Didyme didn't care.

"You selfish twit! You just couldn't stand to see someone else besides yourself happy could you?" She glanced over at Bell and waves to his face. Bell nods and unfreezes his face so he can talk back. Aro snarls and snaps at his sister but it doesn't faze her. She begins tapping her barefoot against the marble.

"You always got your way! Ever since we were little kids. When you and Marcus announced your leave it was like you taking my pet rock all over again."

"So you'd kill me over a pet rock, brother?"

Aro just stood there like a petulant child and said nothing.

"It is time your rule as king comes to an end, Aro. Let someone with a sound mind take over. It is time for the afterlife."

Her hand grabbed his and suddenly his vampire body began to crack and peel away. When the last chunk hit the floor a little ten year old transparent boy was revealed. Didyme's body transformed once into a six year old little girl and Bell's shields snapped back into her with such force they made her stumble back.

Both children, oblivious to their surroundings skipped hand and hand to the garden doors. Just before they reached the arch of the open door the little girl turned around and smiled at Bell and both children seemingly vanished.

Suddenly remembering Sulpicia, Bell swung around to the middle throne but all she found was a pile of ash.

'I never liked her either.' She heard Didyme's voice echo in her mind before she promptly passed out from physical and mental drain.

- - - - - Time Skip (30 min later)

"Come on sweetie, the blood is getting cold." A lithe female voice complained. Everything was slowly coming into focus for Bell and once she saw the neck offered to her she bit into and began feasting. The blood was vaguely warm but still soothing to her white hot throat. Once that body was drained another warmer body was offered to her.

Finally after the second body was drained Bell was able to focus more. Her head was throbbing and she frowned, touching a hand to her forehead.

"That's odd…"

"What is piccola?" Bell recognized the voice of Marcus and looked to her other side to find the concerned face of Victoria as well. Bell dropped her hand and scrunched up her nose.

"I have a headache." Both Victoria and Marcus chuckled and kissed a cheek each.

"That is because you exerted yourself so much today. Unfortunately pain meds don't work on immortals but that blood should fix you right up." Victoria poked Bell on the nose like a child and she cracked a weak smile at the gesture. The bed shifted slightly and Bell looked over at Marcus with concern. He was sitting up on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and a blank look on his face.

Bell wrapped her arms around Marcus while Victoria played with her long hair from behind. Marcus looked down at her and pure love shone from his misty red eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I found out. I just didn't want Aro getting word that you knew and-"

Marcus cut her off with a kiss which quickly turned deep. Victoria moved Bell's hair aside and began planting soft kisses along her neck. Marcus pulled away, his lips hovering but a mille second from hers and spoke softly.

"Don't worry yourself piccola. I'm just happy I got to say goodbye to her this time."

Victoria smiles at Marcus from behind Bell and both begin their previous kisses on Bell. Minutes later when things began getting heated there is a knock on Marcus' door. All three vampire's growl under their breathes and Victoria gets up to answer it. The door is opened to reveal Felix with Gianna on his arm.

"The guests are worried about their Princess; I think it is time to start this party."

Victoria nods to Felix, eyeing him and Gianna suspiciously and closes the door. Marcus sighs and pulls Bell up with him, turning to Victoria.

"You know when she is turned they will figure out that they're soul-mates right?" Surprisingly Bell smiles at this.

"Yes, he does deserve that happiness." Marcus nods and with Bell in the middle and mate and soul-mate on either side they exit the room to finish one last thing Aro started.


	16. Epilogue

******AN/-This is the final chapter. Thanks to all who have reviewed positive remarks. I'm gonna be writing another story soon but it'll be a while before I'm finished and able to post any. I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**50 years later **

Many things within the Volturi had changed and the vampire world was a much more peaceful place.

Exactly a year after the ball, Gianna was changed after a violent birth to a hybrid boy named Anthony, who Jane felt the soul-mate bond to immediately. As soon as Gianna opened her eyes to her new life it was learned she was a succubus and Felix was her soul-mate.

Five years later the rumors of Aro's death finally reached the Romanian coven and they suited up to attack Volterra. The Volturi however had Anthony who turned out to be a seer who saw the attack of the Romanian's and the Volturi met them half way with a surprise attack. With Marcus in the lead the Volturi did something they had not been able to do in the last 3000 years with Aro in the lead, they defeated the Romanian's and burned all but one. A newborn by the name of Bree who surrendered herself to them. Alec finally found his soul-mate in the sixteen year old newborn that the Romanian's didn't discover had the power to bend fire to her will.

Thirteen years after Aro's death Heidi and Demetri finally went to Marcus to ask about their bond. It didn't matter to them that they were only mates; they married six months later in a lavish Volturi wedding that Victoria and Bell put together. Esme met her soul-mate in one of the guests to the wedding, Rhandall, who chose to stay as part of the Volturi for the rest of her punishment.

Esme didn't change her diet of animals but she sure wasn't a Betty Crocker house-wife anymore either. She practiced everyday on her fighting abilities and soon became good enough to best Felix. She acted more her age of twenty six rather than early fifties and sometimes even played pranks on people with Felix and Emmett.

Twenty two years ago Victoria finally found out what happened to Laurant when he turned back up at the Volturi with the Amazon, Kachiri on his arm. He had found his soul-mate after leaving the Denali's and had been shacking up with her coven ever since.

Emmett and Rosalie changed to the human diet but mostly went for criminals. They bought a house in Tuscan, Italy to move into after their punishment is up to stay close to their 'sister' Esme and brother Jasper, and the friends they've made.

Jasper moved up the ranks within the Volturi quickly, going from lower guard in twenty nine years to leader of the guard, both lower and Elite. He too changed his diet but still feeds from animals once in a while.

Caius left the Volturi forty two years after Aro's death with his soul-mate Anthenodora and moved to his home country of Sweden.

One year and seven months ago Jasper finally found his soul-mate while leading the guard in finally taking out his sire Maria who was planning on over throwing the Volturi after Caius' leave. She was Maria's new second in command, a twenty four year old vampire, twenty one in human years named Luci with the power of mind control. Luci had planned on letting the Volturi take out the army and Maria while she fled but when she laid eyes on Jasper her reasons for ending Maria changed.

Now it has been fifty years and tonight Jasper is being crowned as third in power to the Volturi. Like Victoria planned on doing, she took second in command. This ball was to be more casual, per Bell's request and celebrating Rose and Em's release as well as Jasper's crowning.

Blood drips from the neck of a drained body onto the rusty looking marble floor of the feeding room. The woman's ice blue eyes glazed over, her mouth hanging open in a silent scream.

Victoria wraps her arms around Bell from behind and licks a trail of blood dripping from her chin down her neck.

"See, no mess this time-"Victoria starts pulling Bell out of the feeding room and to their chamber when she is stopped by Kachiri.

"I'm sorry Queen Victoria, Princess Bell but Marcus asked me to fetch you. He needs you in the throne room to greet the guests."

Bell pouts but both females nod and Kachiri scurries off back to the throne room.

"You ready for this?" Bell nods her head and walks with Victoria, their hands clasped and fingers intertwined.

"Always and Forever."

**FIN! **


End file.
